bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Veon's Comics: The Movie
Plot Part 1 Beginning three months after the Comic Land War, amateur comic maker Veon begins his day like any other. As he preps for a new comic, a loud crash is heard. It is revealed to be Mike, a Po-Matoran with the Mask of Life. After healing himself, Mike decides to join Veon in his comic making. Veon recieves word that Master Zulu would like to speak with him. Zulu informs him that Master Pop Tarts has created a league of villains to take over the comic land. After recieving this important messge from Master Zulu, Veon transforms into a new form: one that will be capable of taking on the challenge at hand. Doubtful that he is strong enough to do it alone, Veon asks his fellow stars and guest stars to join him. Veon and his crew then find Purpleman101 and Toa Tapio manning a pirate ship. The two comic makers/pirates decide to recruit Veon and his team and allow them to travel to Bradia- an island far off the coast of The Comic Land. Upon reaching the island, Brad and Veon meet Gotrek, a native living in the jungles of Bradia. Believing Veon and Brad to be important, Gotrek joins them on their quest. Eventually, the group manages to find the Bradians, and ask for their help when the time is needed. Upon accepting this request, Veon learns that Master Pop Tarts has taken some of his friends hostage. Veon and co. travel to Mount Maj to rescue the prisoners. Upon arriving, the BZ Guard show up and rescue Veon, his friends, the prisoners, and manage to destroy part of Castle Maj. When the gang return to the Comic Land, they find out that the prisoners at Castle Maj were merely a distraction: Master Pop Tarts has already unleashed a full scale attack on the city. The gang splits up- one stays in the city to fight, while the other travels back to Bradia to get help. Unfortunately, several guest stars and characters perish in the battle. Furious, Veon kills one of Pop Tarts' lead men. Zulu senses this great anger, and teleports Veon and the remaining group to Bradia. Part 2 In a flashback, it is revealed that about 100 years ago, The Comic Land was protected by a secret society that lived on Bradia. This society was a group of Keyblade weilders who guarded the Hapori Keyhole- a gate that linked Bradia and The Comic Land together. Without this link, Bradia would never appear to any Matoran, and would simply float through the endless ocean. Majorba, an apprentice, is tasked with destroying the Keyblade of Comics. However, he meets an Orrazib who tells him of the power he could one day weild. Swayed by the dark side, Majorba chooses to take the Keyblade for himself. Enraged, The Elders send their finest men and women to combat Majorba, but they are easily taken are of. The Elders call upon the Bradians, who recently were exiled by the Boboobians, for help. Their numbers overwhelm Majorba, and with the last of their strength, The Elders trap him within the Keyhole. The Keyblade of Comics chose a new master, one who was capable of the same things Majorba was. Veon is revealed to be this new master, and chooses to use its power for good rather than evil. Master Zulu then explains that he was the one who released Majorba, because he realized that Majorba will always cause terror on Bradia despite being locked away. Veon then meets the rest of the survivors of the city attack and decides to head to Bradia to seal the Hapori Keyhole. However, before they can do so, they are attacked and captured by Master Pop Tarts. Pop Tarts takes them to his Comic Land lair and sits them on a balcony. He then points to a hooded figure, one who has been overseeing the events thus far. It is revealed to be Majorba, who then disposes of Master Pop Tarts, citing that he was "merely a puppet in a much larger plan." Veon and co. are then thrown off of the balcony to their supposed doom below. Part 3 Veon awakens on board of a BZ Guard's ship- one designed for stealth. Veon sees that his friends are all right, but Master Zulu is injured. The ship is hit by one of Majorba's drones, and the pilot starts having trouble flying the ship. Zulu gets up and opens the hatch on top of the ship. Zulu, believing this to be the only way to redemption, sacrifices himself to give the others time to escape. In a tearful farewell, Veon and co. fly far away to an unmarked island. Once on the island, Veon and co. begin making plans on how to stop Majorba from obtaining absolute power. General Eko, leader of the stealth guard known as the Blackhoods, states that he has many connections with various comic makers that would want to help fight. Eko then flies to the comic land with Tahan, Afa, Kevin, Kotahu, and Purpleman101 to convince other authors to help fight. Veon, Gotrek, Bradoogoo, Brad, Tapio, and The Keyblade Master of Light go to Bradia to convince the natives to join the fight as well. Eko's group sneaks through the city, which is now being patrolled by various PopTart Bots. They persuade comics makers such as PePena to help fight for their cause. PePena sends word out to other fellow comic makers to meet in Eko's secret base in 12 hours. Trivia *Part 2 remained unfinished due to unpopularity within the topic. *The rest of the movie was supposed to be finished as comics, but was never done so because of issues in the author's personal life. *Originally, the movie was going to have a more Kingdom Hearts feeling to it. However, this was changed due to the game having such a small fanbase within the forums. *ToaTapio, Chronicler, and Veon used three different programs to add music: Windows Movie Maker, Flash, and Sony Vegas respectively *Veon's color scheme and mask changed because the author found the black and yellow to be "repulsive" and the new black, white and blue to be "sleek and futuristic." *Afa, Veon's best friend, was named after Tony/Veon's first MOC- a Toa of Air named Afa. Tahan was also named after a MOC. *There is currently one unfinished scene in the Brickshelf gallery that was to be included in Part 3. It can be found here. Category:Veon Category:Veon's Comics Category:Veon's Comics: The Movie Category:The Comic Land Category:Comics Category:Movies Category:Comic Sagas